happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chew Said a Mouthful
"'Chew Said a Mouthful '("Con Azúcar y Miel, Todo Sabe Bien" en español) es el episodio 8.2 de la serie de TV de Happy Tree Friends. Fue estrenado junto con Blast from the Past y See What Develops. Descripción del Episodio Nutty descubre el verdadero significado de "QuiebraDientes". Trama del Episodio Nutty se despierta y va a través de su rutina diaria, cepillarse los dientes con un caramelo, "vestirse" con caramelos, y hacer café. Su café no es lo suficientemente dulce para él, por lo que, después vierte un tazón lleno de azúcar en su café, va al armario para conseguir un poco más de azúcar. Él entra en pánico al ver el armario está desnudo y él sale corriendo a comprar más azúcar. En una gran tienda de dulces del tamaño de un supermercados, Nutty recoge todo tipo de golosinas azucaradas. Sin embargo, se detiene en seco, cuando sus ojos caen en un QuiebraDientes en un pedestal. Él lame el dulce y le gusta como sabe, pero termina rompiendo su mandíbula tratando de morderlo. Nutty va con Lumpy, el médico, el cual le ayuda a enderezar los dientes, cables para mantener la mandíbula de Nutty cerrada. Nutty rata de comer el QuiebraDientes otra vez, pero no puede conseguirlo por los cables que sujetan sus dientes. En casa intenta separar sus dientes y lamer el QuiebraDientes, pero termina mordiéndose la lengua y cortandola. A continuación, corta los cables, lo que hace que la mandíbula caiga y sangre profusamente. Nutty vuelve con el doctor Lumpy, que taladra una máscara sobre la cabeza de Nutty, por lo que es casi imposible que se la quite. El estómago de Nutty gruñe, por lo que Lumpy lanza una manzana en una licuadora y le da a Nutty el jugo antes de salir a jugar al golf. Como Lumpy intenta salir del edificio, su ayudante Giggles, lo llama de nuevo a poner un ojo de cristal en una de las cuencas vacías de Toothy. Nutty trata de beber el jugo de manzana, pero no es lo suficientemente dulce para él. Intenta colocar el QuiebraDientes en la licuadora, pero esto hace que el vidrio se rompa y el QuiebraDientes vuele y ruede por el pasillo. Llegando a la sala en donde Lumpy va a colocar en nuevo ojo de Toothy, pero el ojo se cae al suelo y Lumpy recoge el QuiebraDientes de Nutty, por error, y lo coloca como el ojo de Toothy. Al darse cuenta de que no hay pupila en el "ojo", Lumpy utiliza un marcador para dibujar una (y también le dibuja un bigote a Toothy). Nutty, después de haber visto lo que hizo Lumpy, toma la camilla de Toothy y la lleva fuera del hospital, en el camino. Llegaron a un bache y Nutty cae de la camilla. Mira a su alrededor y roba el puesto de Hot Dogs de Mole, haciendo que, sin saberlo, Mole apuñale a Mime en la cabeza con un chorro de agua para ketchup. Toothy comienza a alejarse de de Nutty, por lo Nutty aligera su carga tirando una olla de agua hirviendo, algunas latas de soda, y una sombrilla gigante de la carreta, con consecuencias desastrosas para Russell, Disco Bear, y Flaky. Nutty finalmente alcanza a Toothy al entrar en un depósito de chatarra. Nutty intenta quitar el QuiebraDientes de la cuenca del ojo de Toothy, pero de repente, un confundido Toothy se despierta de la anestesia. Los dos gritan cuando ven que se dirigen a un grupo de tubos. Debido a que Nutty saltá hacia atrás en el carrito de hot dogs, rebota en las tuberías, mientras que Toothy pasa a través de ellos, con su sangre y órganos se llenan algunos panes para perros calientes flojos. El QuiebraDientes sale de una de las tuberías y llega a uno de los viejos coches en el aparcamiento. Nutty corre hacia el coche y trata en vano de comer el QuiebraDientes, cuando de repente su mandíbula se arranca. Mira hacia arriba para ver un coche imán flotando por encima y antes de que pueda bajar del coche, vuela hasta el imán, aplastandolo. Nutty ve el QuiebraDientes e intenta lamerlo, pero el QuiebraDientes se rompe y él es aplastado por la máquina. En otro lugar, Lumpy juega golf con el ojo que se supone que debe ir en la cabeza de Toothy. Moraleja "Keep a stiff upper lip" (Manten tu labio superior tieso). Muertes #Mime es empalado en la cabeza por dispensador de ketchup. #Disco Bear explota luego de abrir una lata de gaseosa extremadamente agitada. #Toothy se estrella dontra un grupo de tuberías, empalandolo y haciendo que sus órganos y su sangre salgan por el otro extremo de estas. #Nutty es aplastado entre un auto y un imán. Heridas #Nutty se rompe la mandibula y se corta parte de la lengua. Más tarde, su mandibula inferior es arrancada por un imán. #Toothy pierde un ojo de una forma desconocida. #Russell es golpeado por un balde con agua hirviendo, provocandole quemaduras graves. #Flaky es golpeada por una sombrilla, que más tarde se abre dentro de ella. Errores de Animación #Los caramelos en el cuerpo de Nutty cambian de posición varias veces. #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces. #Nutty no deberia saber que sabor tenía la manzana, gran parte de su lengua fue cortada. #En el café de Nutty deberia ver el azucar, considerando la cantidad de café y la cantidad de azucar que agregó en la taza. #La manzana acaramelada de Nutty aparece encima de su mascara, cuando deberia estar en su cabeza (a menos que Lumpy la haya quitado y la colocara allí). #Es imposible que una lata de gaseosa explota, sin importar que tan agitada esté. #Lumpy coloca un candado en la mascara de Nutty, pero en la siguiente escena este desaparece por el resto del episodio. Curiosidades *La música que aparece al principio del episodio es la misma del juego Sugar High. *Esta es la primera vez que se ve a Nutty colocandose sus caramelos en el cuerpo, como si se tratase de su vestimenta. *Este episodio contiene una de las ocasiones donde Nutty puede ser visto sin caramelos adornando su cuerpo. Las otras son Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, A Sucker for Love y'' Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio).'' *''Nadie muere durante 6 minutos en este episodio.'' *''Gran parte de la música de fondo es reutilizada para Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio). *''Todas las muertes del episodio son causadas por algo metálico. *''La muerte de Toothy es similar a la muerte de Nutty en The Carpal Tunnel of Love.'' *''Esta es la segunda vez que Nutty sufre una herida en su mandibula. La primera fue en Nuttin' But the Tooth.'' Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV